Mafia Gazette Issue 24
May 30, 2013 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) 30th May 2013 Editor In Chief: Carmela_DeAngelis Managing Editor: William_Hearst 'HEAVY-HANDED ADMINISTRATION CRITICISED ' The Administration have come under heavy criticism recently following their detention of a member of the community. Mr Danny-Walsh was snatched from the streets yesterday for questioning, and while he was not detained for very long, it has raised questions over the actions of the Administrator BlackAliss. Our reporter spoke to Ms Aliss following the release of Mr Walsh to ask for details over the actions taken and the reasoning for them. It appears that Mr Walsh raised suspicion of insider dealing by sharing private addresses in the coffee shop the previous day. Concerned citizens reported the apparently underhand and illegal activity to the Administration who acted swiftly after the tip-off and snatched Mr Walsh off the streets for questioning. Mr Walsh was released very quickly following his arrest with no further action taken. We asked Ms Aliss for a statement. She said of the incident: "Following on from previous issues surrounding the release of sensitive information, we had to act quickly to ensure that such leaks were not continuing and private data was not being compromised. It appears that in this instance, Mr Walsh did have legitimate access to the private addresses. He had found them in his trash and decided to share them with his friends in the coffee shop". The Administration may be commended for swift action, but questions have been asked as to whether the actions were too harsh. Ms Aliss commented: "It may have appeared harsh, however we have to act fairly and in the previous instance we detained the suspects pending investigation, so we had to take the same action here". Mr Walsh appeared unharmed by his short term in interrogation and does not appear to hold any grudges over the incident. 'DETROIT FESTIVAL HAILED AS OVERWHELMING SUCCESS ' The first street festival in the City of Detroit has been hailed as a resounding success by all involved in the venture. The streets have been crowded with visitors to the myriad of food and drink stalls set up, and the atmosphere is extremely friendly and relaxed. Organiser of the festival, Mr Malcolm, was seen in a novelty apron inviting people to "kiss the chef" and after tasting the delicious beef from his own food stall, our reporter was very tempted to do just that. Many people were doing brisk business selling everything from bread and cakes to fine, hand-made suits and other items of clothing. There is even a stall selling the new wireless radio sets, and people are invited to listen in to radio programmes and music broadcast on these recently popular inventions, and there is a dance floor next to the stall for those feeling energetic. As the sun sets, there is also an outdoor theatre showing some of the new "talkies" from Hollywood. All in all, the Detroit festival is a wonderful family day out with many fantastic attractions, lots of good food and drink, and an excellent atmosphere of fun and relaxation for all. An overwhelming success, and we hope the first of many more of these festivals to come over the summer months. 'GAZETTE ACCUSED OF UNDERHAND BUSINESS ' Following the removal of The Voice newspaper from the streets, it has been suggested that Carmela DeAngelis, editor of the Gazette, had a hand in it's disappearance. A Mr Volkoff, Russian immigrant and self-confessed Zombie spoke out in the streets claiming the editor felt the Voice was a "grave threat to the parody and useless trivia paper". Ms DeAngelis has denied any involvement in the removal from the streets of the tabloid written by a Mr Giles Babcock who has since disappeared. It is rumoured that the Administration have him held in custody following many complaints about his abusive behaviour and conduct in the community. There have also been rumours that he is under psychiatric assessment and may be committed to the secure unit at St MoneyZeb's Asylum for the Criminally Insane. In the meantime, the Gazette will continue to be published on our streets and will welcome any and all other publications that wish to join the news printing business, although it does seem that the papers are being monitored by the Administration, so discretion in writing has been advised. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Classified adverts are free. Please mail your advert to Carmela_DeAngeles at the Gazette offices in Chicago. IL LOUNGE DEL PECCATO NEW YORK Ever go to a restaurant and not know what to order? No longer shall you order something you may or may not like. At il Lounge del Peccato all food is made special for you to your taste by one of the top class chefs. After you enjoy a nice meal relax with a cigar, a game of pool or spend the night dancing with the biggest names in New York. “To my mind, and I say this without reserve, there is no better food anywhere than at il Lounge del Peccato. The prices are not as high as you might think.” Mayor John P. O'Brien Il Lounge del Peccato, situated just off the corner of Broadway, can tailor to all of your needs with large private areas and comfy seats to discuss potential business deals. MALONE'S BAR AND GRILL LOS ANGELES Newly opened in Los Angeles, Malone's Bar and Grill offers a restaurant with live music and dancing every night. There is also an exclusive member's lounge with private booths for those wishing more privacy in their dining and socialising. With a French Chef, friendly staff and an excellent menu, Malone's is the place to go in Los Angeles. GAZETTE WRITERS WANTED Good rates of pay and benefits. Hours negotiable. Please contact the Gazette Offices in Chicago if you are interested in joining the Gazette team. Browse • • • • • • •